Snow in the Sahara
by RayanneRegan
Summary: Hermione Granger and Spencer Reid. Two strangers. Stuck in a lift. HP & Criminal Minds Cross over. Potentially turning into FF. OS for now
1. Snow in the Sahara

This is just a little one shot. If any interest I could make it into a fanfiction :-)

I'm obsessed with Matthew Gubler, so this time it is a Harry Potter & Criminal Minds Cross Over ft. Hermione/Spencer!

Hope you guys enjoy.

Hermione has had a long night. A new case about some Drug Dealer and Gang Rivalry. Nothing out of the ordinary but the team she was consulting for had her working all through the night. It was now 5 a.m. and she only now gathered all her things to leave the FBI building, heading down to her car. Patiently waiting for the lift to stop on her floor. Finally the doors opened and she hurried inside, looking forward to getting home and hitting her bed. Inside was only one person. A young guy with a badge on his belt. To Hermione he looked more like a young professor with the clothes he wore, but who was she to judge. He smiled awkwardly at her and cast his eyes back on the floor. Half way down the second building the lift stops abruptly, throwing Hermione back against the wall, clinging onto the railing.

The lights inside the small cabin flickered and it didn't move anymore. The guy tried the emergency button but no answer came from it. Her phone didn't have a signal as expected.

"Oh come on! Why?", she says out loud, banging the back of her head against the wall.

"Did you know that only 1 out of 100,000 elevator rides gets stuck?", the guys says all of a sudden, Hermione turning towards him raising her eyebrow challenging.

"And what exactly are you trying to tell me with this information?"

"Nothing really, I just thought, you know, you looked annoyed. I don't even know why I said anything", he mumbles to himself, casting his eyes back on the floor.

"Where did you get that fact from anyways?"

"I just remember and know things", he shrugs, still avoiding looking at her. Hermione decides that she doesn't know how long they will be stuck so she slides down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"You're British?", he asks, following her example and sitting down against the opposite wall.

"I am. Yes."

"Did you know that British people all together drink 165 million cups of tea every day", he says again, this time making Hermione chuckle.

"Did you know that one out of every eight Americans have been employed by McDonald's at one point?", she asks back earning herself a raised eyebrow from the man.

"British people eat twice as many beans as anybody else in Europe."

"Medical errors are the 6th leading death in the US", Hermione says with a small smile.

"How do you know so many facts?"

"I read a lot and remember a lot of what I read", she shrugs.

"You're not an FBI Agent though? At least you don't have a badge", he points out.

"No I'm not, but let me guess. You are with the BAU?", she smirks as his ears turn a little red.

"I am, yes. I'm sorry. The profiling just comes through some times and I'm not very good with talking to strangers", he says under his breath.

"You're doing just fine right now."

"Thanks. So what brings you here?"

"I am a consultant for the FBI. Whenever they need me, they call me up and I come to help out on a case."

"What is your normal job then?"

"I work as a professor at the University."

"You look rather young to be a professor", he says, probably without thinking.

"I take that as a compliment. I am young to be a professor, I'm just good at what I do", she explains.

"What is your speciality?"

"I hold a PhD in Chemistry and Maths, as well as a MD in general medicine. I also hold a MS in Criminal Justice and a BA in Criminology and Law", she lists without hesitation.

"You- you. You're like me", he rushed out, looking at with wide eyes.

"I mean, like, not like me, but you're smart! I have a PhD in Chemistry, Maths and Engineering and BAs in Psychology and Sociology", he says excitedly.

"It would appear that we are both insanely smart, yet we are still stuck in a lift and it's almost 6 a.m. in the morning. I just want to go home", she sighs, banging her head back against the wall again.

"I'm sorry. They will realise soon that we are stuck here. I bet they are already working on something to get us out", he tries to comfort her, but her eyes stay closed.

"What's your name, by the way?", she asks after a while of silence.

"Spencer Reid", he smiles.

"Nice to meet you Spencer, I'm Hermione Granger", she returns with a small smile.

"I wish we would have met under different circumstances", he speaks and Hermione raises her eyebrow, knowing in what way he meant it, but only to tease him a little.

"I didn't mean it like that, not that I would mind, I just - you know what. Forget I said anything", he rambles, making her laugh in the process and in his opinion she is even more beautiful then.

"Don't worry Spencer, I know what you meant! And if we would have met under different circumstances it would have still been nice to meet you!"

"Really?", he asks surprised.

"Really", she replies when all of a sudden the lights come back on completely and the lift continues to move down. They both get off the floor, standing up and facing the doors of the lift, waiting to reach the level leading them to the car park.

The doors slide open and Hermione is greeted with a handful of people, looking anxious and then relieved, when they see Spencer.

"Reid!", they all say at the same time, making him blush even more. Both of them are frozen on the spot.

"We were worried when you didn't come down to meet us here, so we eventually got someone to come fix the elevator", a woman with blonde hair says to Spencer as he steps out.

"Well, it was a pleasure being stuck in the lift with you, Spencer. Never forget: It snowed in the Sahara desert for 30 minutes on the 18th of February 1979", Hermione says, turned to him with a wink, then pushed past his team and headed to her car, leaving a dumbstruck Spencer behind and a few confused team members.


	2. Coffee

Another one. Just to warn yall I'm terrible at updating regularly with uni and work, but slowly this story might get more chapters. Xx

"Did you know that in 1511 the leader of Mecca banned coffee because he thought it stimulated radical thinking?", a voice broke Spencer out of his thoughts when he was about to leave the coffeeshop near his house, ready to head to work. He would remember that voice anywhere, as it had branded itself into his brain since their last meeting.

"Hermione", he exclaims while a smile forms on his face.

"It's nice to see you again!", she says smiling.

"Is it?"

"Of course, it is", she chuckles.

"Why shouldn't it be?"

"I don't know", he answers slightly embarrassed.

"Well, regarding to your fact, I do work and think quite well under the influence of coffee. Some might call me an addict", he says with a smile.

"Yeah, I get that. Me too. I come here every morning on my way to work, to grab the biggest black coffee the shop has to offer", Hermione replies, gesturing to her own drink in hand.

"Pegged you more of a tea drinker", he says.

"It's because I'm British isn't it?", she laughs.

"Not just – but mainly", he shrugs, embarrassed again.

"I do like a cup of tea, but nothing can get me through the day, like a good cup of coffee", she explains.

"Are you on your way to work?", Spencer asks.

"Yeah, just heading to the BAU actually. I was called in for a case by an Agent named Emily Prentiss, do you know her?"

"Yes, she is our unit chief! So, you'll be working a case with us?"

"I don't know any details yet. As of now I am only asked to come meet her and give my opinion on a case", Hermione says.

"Did you know, that the average American spends roughly 1000 USD on coffee each year?", Spencer says all of a sudden, making Hermione laugh at the sudden topic change.

"No, but thanks for letting me know", she laughs.

"I assume I will be seeing you shortly? I must run, otherwise I will be late to my appointment with Agent Prentiss", she says with a small smile.

"Yes, I will see you there", he says and watches her turn and head to her black car. It takes a couple minutes before he caught himself staring at the empty spot, where Hermione had stood.

When Hermione got into the elevator, she produced a small smile, seeing as Spencer just stepped in at the same time.

"Deja-vu, huh?", she laughs, which makes him laugh in return.

"In certain cases, people who experienced a Deja-vu, say it resembles a dream they once had", he says.

"Well, does it a resemble a dream you once had?", she asks him cheekily, making him turn beet red.

"Sigmund Freud discovered that a feeling of a Deja-vu had to do with an unconscious dream", she adds quickly, not wanting to embarrass him further.

"You have a very sharp mind, Hermione", he says with a smile. Spencer hadn't felt connected to someone like this in a very long time. He was able to uphold an intellectual conversation with Hermione, which doesn't happen often. He found it quite hard to find like-minded people his age. It seemed Hermione was, just what he needed after his last year in prison, not that he would tell her that.

"Thank you! I quite enjoy talking to you, Spencer. It's not every day I find someone of the same intellect to converse with. As much as I love my friends and colleagues, they don't quite share the same love for knowledge as I do, which makes it hard sometimes", Hermione says, as if she just read his mind.

"Yeah, I know what you mean", he laughs. Their short ride in the elevator came to an end as the doors opened and they stepped out still laughing together, as Spencer just confronted her with yet another fact about coffee.

"You just go up the stairs and her office should be on the right", he says, pointing to a glass office up at the other end of the floor. Hermione followed his gaze and when she saw who was with her, she gulped. This was by no means good, she thought to herself.

She turned around and smiles at Spencer thanking him for the pointer and walked up the stairs, while Spencer continued over to his desks, getting eyed suspiciously by his team.

"Wasn't that the woman from the other day?", JJ asks when he settled down.

"Good Morning to you too, JJ", he jokes, a smile still playing on his lips.

"Sorry, Spence", she says.

"Yes, it was. She was called but Emily to consult on a case", he shrugs.

"Do you know who is in the office with them?", he asks looking up at the office just in time to see all the blinds going down.

"No, but I can tell you that whoever it is, is important. They made quite the deal out of his arrival", Garcia says all of sudden from somewhere behind him.

"I'm sure we'll find out in a due time", Rossi says.

"President Quahog, I did not expect to see you here", Hermione says walking into the room, seeing the American President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America.

"Dr. Granger, thank you for joining us. Agent Prentiss, this is Dr. Hermione Granger. Our consultant here at the FBI", President Quahog says, introducing the two women.

"Dr. Granger, my pleasure to meet you", Agent Prentiss says.

"Likewise. What is going on, President?", Hermione asks quickly. To have the President here was no good sign.

"Let me just shut the blinds, there are a lot of onlookers."

When Agent Prentiss had closed all the blinds the three of them sat down together.

"President Quahog just informed me of the nature of his presidency as well as the abilities that come with it. You have been working with the FBI for quite some time now, Dr. Granger", Agent Prentiss says.

"She has been placed as a consultant in order for our own Law Enforcement to pick up on cases related to magical occurrences. We would have placed someone from America, but due to Dr. Grangers academic aspect as well as her status in Britain we came to the conclusion to put her here instead. She has proven to be an excellent asset to both our causes", President Quahog explains.

"We came across a series of murders throughout the country, but before we could act, the case landed on top of Agent Prentiss' desk. Therefor we thought it was a good idea to include you in the case and if it proves to be of magical means, the case will be handed over to us", President Quahog continues.

"What murders?"

"A total of 23 People have been found dead in various parts of the county. No death of cause and no connection has been found yet. It's almost like they dropped dead", Agent Prentiss says, and Hermione take a sharp breath, her head swirling to the President.

"I know what you're thinking, Dr. Granger. We believe it was the killing curse. We have no proof nor a lead, that is where you come in. We want you to investigate with the team while discreetly investigate for magical means. Your magic must stay a secret between the three of us. No one else can know. I only informed Agent Prentiss her, because we think it best, seeing as there might be future cases.

"I understand", Hermione says.

"I believe this meeting has come to an end. Agent Prentiss, it was pleasure speaking with you, if you need assistance in future cases do not hesitate to contact me through the book I gave you", President Quahog says, standing up.

"Dr. Granger, please escort me back to the elevator. After that you may join the team of Agent Prentiss."

"Of course, Mr. President", she says, following his lead out of Agent Prentiss' office, ignoring the curious looks, she could feel on herself.

"I trust you will handle this case accordingly, Dr. Granger?", President Quahog asks quietly.

"Yes, Mr. President. You know my file. You can trust me to work along the lines of the American Laws", she says. When they reach the elevator, he presses the button and two tall men, no doubt wizards, step up to them.

"It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Granger!", he says with a smile.

"Likewise, Mr. President", she replies.

He steps into the elevator and is gone within seconds. Hermione takes a deep breath, before turning around and heading back to the large office, where Prentiss is waiting for her.

"Dr. Granger, please follow me, the other team members are waiting in the conference room, where Garcia our technical analyst is briefing us on the case", she says with a smile.

"And please call me Emily, we all are on first name basis, it makes working a lot easier", Prentiss adds with a welcoming smile.

"Only if you call me Hermione."


End file.
